Sequels to season 1-3
On this page I'm gonna write sequels to the best seasons of SpongeBob. Please do not edit. Big Lenny '' This is the sequel to ''I'm Your Biggest Fanatic. SpongeBob meets BIG LENNY. (Ticking of SpongeBob’s alarm clock) (alarm sounds) SpongeBob: Gary, you know what today is!?!? Gary: meow? SpongeBob: No, it isn’t Annoy Squidward Day. That’s next Thursday. See?'' (points at calendar)'' Gary: (thinking about boating exam) SpongeBob: C’mon figure it out Gary, I already had that exam! =Gary: (thinking of Leif Erikson Day) ''meow? = SpongeBob: No!! It’s the first biannual outdoor jellyfishing convention! I have to get dressed! ''(SpongeBob puts on pants, jumps up to get glasses, finds his convention hat, and swipes his hand to get net) SpongeBob: I’m ready! Patrick: (comes out from under the wallpaper) Yay! SpongeBob: Patrick, how long have you been there? Patrick: Uhhhhh, I don’t know. Let’s go! SpongeBob: Okay! (bubbles fly up in transition) (SpongeBob and Patrick are walking through jellyfish fields) SpongeBob: (admiring the scenery) ''Isn’t it great they moved the jellyfishing convention to the great outdoors? Patrick: Yap (blank expression)……….. I CAN’T WAIT TO TOUCH EVERYTHING!!!! HA HAHA HA!!! ''(walks up to security guard) ''Touch. Security guard: ''(looking at the sky) ''Dear Neptune, do I need to go through this every six months? SpongeBob: (looks around)'' Hey, you know there might be a jellyfishing contest? We need to— Patrick: Look SpongeBob it’s a jellyfish. (hand reaches for jellyfish) T—OUCH!! (SpongeBob swipes at jellyfish with net) SpongeBob: I think I caught it! Oh, wait— Patrick:'' (cuts off SpongeBob’s sentence, voice trembles with excitement)'' Look, it’s Jeffery Jellyfish!'' (Jeffery Jellyfish screams and runs away at sound of Patrick’s voice)'' Wait, I have to touch you again! Come on SpongeBob! JEFFERY!! SpongeBob: Oh what the heck!? (runs after Patrick) (time card says 1 hour later) (SpongeBob and Patrick walk through sinister looking part of jellyfish fields) Patrick: Jeffery! Oh Jeffery! SpongeBob: (looks around with worried face) ''I don’t think we’ll find him here, Patrick. Patrick: ''(smiling wildly) ''Nonsense! (picks up small rock to look under)'' Jeffery? SpongeBob: Maybe we should turn back; it’s almost time for the contest. Patrick: We’ll find him, even if we have to look (face looks desperate) ''FOREVER and EVER and EVER and EVER. ''(looks around, smiles with ding noise) ''Look it’s him, SpongeBob! ''(walks up to dark red blob) And he painted himself red! (pokes at Big Lenny) SpongeBob: Ummm Patrick, that’s not— (ominous music) (Big Lenny rises out of cave) (SpongeBob and Patrick’s eyes widen a lot) Both: BIG LENNY!!!! (both run away hysterically)''AHHHHHHHHHHH! ''(Big Lenny chases them; destroying coral reefs on the way) (scene where they run through convention) (Big Lenny zaps coral; coral hits Fred’s leg) '' Fred: My leg!! ''(Big Lenny continues to zap everything) '' ''(fish run in all directions) (scene where they run through rest of jellyfish fields) (Mr. Krabs in bathtub playing with rubber ducky; humming sea shanty) (they go through Mr. Krabs house) (background and Big Lenny pause; characters frozen in place but can talk) SpongeBob: Hi Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: (high-pitched) Ah! Patrick: Hey! That’s my ducky! (Patrick takes rubber ducky) (time unfreezes) Mr. Krabs: (in distance Big Lenny destroys his house; explosion from Dying for Pie'')'' ME MONEY!! '' (they approach Sandy’s treedome and pound on door)'' Both: Sandy!! Open the door!!! SANDY!!! (Sandy looks outside; sees SpongeBob and Patrick opens door) (SpongeBob and Patrick flop like fish out of water) Sandy: Y’all seem jumpier than a jackrabbit on a pogo stick. Where’re your helmets?'' (grabs two hel'mets for them) What’s the matter? ''(both are babbling) '' ''(Big Lenny comes into scene) Sandy: (gasps) A ''Cyanea capillata'! ''' SpongeBob and Patrick: A what? Sandy: A Lion’s Mane. Come on SpongeBob, let’s just karate chop ‘em. SpongeBob: No, this isn’t just a jellyfish, it’s BIG LENNY!!! Sandy: Hmm, I got it! ''(bubbles transit) Big Lenny: ZAP!!! ZAP!!! (everything shakes) Sandy: Y’all better hold on tight it’s gonna be a bumpy ride! (giant metal SpongeBob comes into view) Patrick: SpongeBob, you ate yourself! SpongeBob: (ignores Patrick) ''I’m ready! ''(in background Patrick pushing random buttons) Sandy: Use the metal net and catch that varmint! (towards Patrick) ''Stop being a barnaclebrain Patrick! Patrick: Hey Sandy what does this do? ''( Patrick pulls the sensors that control the machine off SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Patrick, no! NO! AHHH! (machine starts to shake) Patrick: I’m winning! (pushes buttons and pulls more levers) (machine’s bolts get undone) Sandy: Come on, let’s get outta here! (Sandy grabs Patrick and SpongeBob runs out) (they escape; machine explodes) (Patrick runs around laughing) Patrick: Hey, I think we won the jellyfishing contest! (smoke clears and allows Sandy and SpongeBob to see what he meant) SpongeBob: Patrick you caught Big Lenny! (looks at Big Lenny in net) (Big Lenny tries to zap them) Patrick: I did? (everybody laughs) Patrick: Really, I did? Narrator: Ahh… Patrick makes me laugh so… Ha ha. Category:Episodes